happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Adélie Village
:Not to be confused with Adélie Village Elementary School. Adélie Village is a ice village located in the Australian Antarctic Territory in Antarctica from MarioFan65's fan-fiction, The Story of The Five Amigos. It is the home to the fomer Adélie Penguins that lived here and The Amigos, Angelo, Estefan, Enrique, Raphael, Amigos, Rimon, Limon, and other adelie penguins also formerly live here. After this place got destroyed, the whole colony moves to Adélie-Land while some of them moves to Cape Adare.'' History When Roy was a young adult adélie penguin, he was at Adélie-Land and he was thinking to make a village that will be for adelie penguins only and when he tells the penguins about it, everyone thinks that the idea was silly and Roy was mad about it and then, he decide to leave Adelie-Land and never come back to this place ever again and now, he went to the Australian Antarctic Territory in Antarctica and when he finds out about it, he found a old village and he thinks that the place is a dump, and now, he cleans up the snowplies and put them in the water and when the poor adelie penguins went and see Roy cleaning up the junkey village, he looks at them and he thinks that the penguins that are poor and lost their home from the skuas, he welcome them to make the place perfect and for 6 months, the village was complete and all of the adelie penguins are all welcome to this peaceful village and now, Roy begins to have the old adelie penguins to become elders. When the elders are thinking to make a new room, they will create Adélie Underground with a lot of rooms and now, Roy will start developing the Adélie Underground room. ''See the history of Adélie Underground right now. Place of Interest *Adélie Village Elementary School: This is where chicks go to learn. *Ramón's Igloo House: The home of Ramón, Rimon, and Limon. *Adélie Underground: This is where some of the penguins live and it is like a ice cavern. *Lake Section: This is where penguins go to catch fish and feed them for their fish. *Snow Mountain: This is where Roy and his elders are held to live in the top. Roy will be there as the leader. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *The Story of The Five Amigos *I Tawt I Taw a Yellow Band *Adélie Feeding Battle (flashback) *The Beginning of The Five Amigos Trivia *Adélie Village does not return in The Story of The Five Amigos 2 but it is also mentioned during the story. *In the lake section, adults go swimming to find food and feed them for their chicks. Gallery Adélie Village.png|Old Version of the map of Adélie Village Adélie Village (New Version).png|New Version of the map of Adélie Village where it shows the school in the top, Ramón's Igloo House on the right and then, it shows the hole where Adélie Underground is Adélie Village Elementary School (New Look).png|Adélie Village Elementary School Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Homes Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Happy Peep Category:Villages